


Интроверт

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fantastic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Коннор открывает в себе новую особенность.





	Интроверт

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> на эмоциях. возможно, будет обновляться.
> 
> и да, не Out of Character, потому что у Хэнка всё может быть хорошо, а в Конноре я увидел интроверта сразу.

Уйти в отставку оказалось проще, чем Хэнк думал. В моральном плане – он думал, что будет скучать по работе и по Коннору, но оказалось, что количество Коннора в его жизни ничуть не уменьшилось. Казалось, его даже стало больше: он не только переехал из участка в его дом, но ещё и в течение рабочего дня умудрялся заезжать к нему, готовить обед или гулять с Сумо. Андерсон, правда, запретил делать это – Коннор приезжал во время своих перерывов и часто опаздывал обратно.  
У Хэнка сердце щемило от такой заботы, но он уже мог и сам о себе позаботиться. Мог, потому что депрессия выпустила из своих лап, вновь показались краски жизни. Захотелось больше гулять и меньше пить, и даже настрой улучшился.

Единственное, что не отпускало – волнение за Коннора. Стоило мимо окон пронестись полицейской машине, диктору по телевизору сказать что-то тревожное или услышать снаружи грубую реплику в сторону соседских андроидов, как экс-лейтенанта накрывало тревогой, такой, что хоть сейчас одевайся и беги в участок, проверять, как там Коннор. Но Андерсон не делал этого. Коннор, хоть и выглядел невинно, мог вломить по первое число верзиле вдвое больше себя в броне и с автоматом наперевес.

Поэтому Хэнк терпел, ел заказную еду, иногда готовил сам; ходил гулять, умудрился подружиться с соседями; смотрел телевизор, слушал музыку с пластинок и много читал, хотя раньше казалось, что вообще разучился.  
Было неплохо. Не так хорошо, конечно, как когда дома был Коннор – с ним и пообщаться можно было, не стесняясь отпугнуть крепким словом, сыграть во что-то, да и просто отдохнуть. Хотя Хэнк сомневался, что отдых нужен был вечно неугомонному андроиду.

Сомневался до определённого момента.  
В этот раз Коннор «жил» в участке три дня подряд, со среды по вечер пятницы. Андерсона он предупредил, и тот вроде бы и не так переживал, поскольку андроид сказал, что все дела у него исключительно в участке, но всё равно то и дело вспыхивало странное беспокойство за экс-напарника.  
И вот, когда андроид стоял на пороге, трепля подбежавшего Сумо по макушке, Хэнк принялся всматриваться в его поведение. Возможно, Хэнк что-то выдумал, но Коннор был более неразговорчивым и уставшим. Андерсона это не особенно напрягло, хотя он думал, что Коннор по обыкновению своему полетит трепаться ему обо всём – жаловаться или радоваться, неважно. Но он молчал, быстро готовя ужин, который у Коннора всегда выходил аппетитным.

– Что-то случилось?

Коннор слегка напряг плечи, словно бы медленно выдохнул.

– Всё хорошо.

Он не обманывал, но было что-то такое в этих словах, чего чуткий на новое по старой закалке детектива Хэнк ещё не слышал.

– Точно?  
– Да, – прозвучало резко, и Коннор поспешил сгладить: – Всё хорошо, Хэнк, честно. Просто устал.

Андерсон пожал плечами и принял ужин из рук Коннора, тут же приступив к еде. Было, как всегда, очень вкусно. Коннор взял планшет и ушёл то ли в спальню, то ли в туалет – Хэнк проследил за ним скорее с интересом, нежели с обидой. Обычно Коннор оставался сидеть рядом и рассказывать обо всём подряд, пока Хэнк ел и кивал головой в ответ.  
Но Андерсон и сам когда-то был отцом, пусть и не так долго, как хотелось бы. И ему, кажется, было знакомо подобное поведение.  
Вот только Коннору такие эмоции в новинку. Ему все эмоции в новинку, так что лучше перестраховаться и попробовать его разговорить.

Хэнк доел, поднялся со стула и направился в спальню. На удивление, Коннора там не оказалось. Андерсон, приподняв брови, огляделся на дверь ванной и нерешительно постучал.

– Коннор, ты чего там?  
– Входи, если хочешь, Хэнк.

Получив разрешение, Андерсон всё ещё неловко заглянул внутрь. Перед глазами проносились образы того, за чем он мог застать андроида в ванной, но всё обошлось – Коннор сидел на закрытом крышкой унитазе и смотрел видео на планшете.

– Не помешал? – спросил Хэнк как можно мягче.

Коннор вздохнул и выключил видео. Кажется, то было тоже весьма невинным – то ли подборка чего-то с YouTube, то ли какое-то популярное шоу в записи.

– Нет, Хэнк, – Коннор спохватился и поднялся. – Тебе нужно? Я выйду.  
– Нет, нет… Коннор, ты сам не свой сегодня. Расскажешь, что тебя гложет?

Андроид немного потоптался на месте и кивнул. Андерсон пригласил его на диван.  
Коннор начал сам, пока Хэнк принёс себе баночку пива – всего одну.

– В участок полилось множество людей и андроидов, все несут заявления. Теперь, когда у андроидов есть права, нужно оформить много бумаг. Даже несмотря на то, что некоторое из этого делается в паспортном столе, все почему-то идут к нам. Нет, есть те, кто действительно приходит по делу, но… В общем, я разбирался с отчётами и подменял Дженну на посту секретаря. Всё было нормально в первый день. Все были или сдержанны, или милы, так что даже плохих впечатлений не осталось, но…  
– Дай угадаю. На второй день появилось напряжение.  
– Да. Да, именно, – Коннор пожал плечами. – У Аси, которая была на посту вместе со мной, ничего такого не было. Даже когда мы закончили разбираться с толпой. Она говорила, что любит свою работу. А я… я словно чувствовал себя выжатым. Поэтому на третий день я спрятался в архиве, работал там. Мне даже немного стыдно за это. И сейчас… я чувствую себя не лучше.

Он замешкался, и Хэнк догадался, что Коннор собирался сказать. Выглядел при этом он очень виновато.

– Сейчас меня даже слегка раздражает твой голос. Только, прошу, не обижайся. Я сидел в туалете, потому что это единственная комната, куда ты не зайдёшь просто так, чтобы почитать или посмотреть телевизор. Я хотел…  
– Ты хотел побыть один, – Хэнк понимающе кивнул. – Так, Коннор, я тебя понял. В том, что ты сказал, ничего страшного нет. Дай объясню.

Хэнк отпил пива и устроился поудобнее. Коннор наблюдал за ним, и в его глазах впервые за вечер Андерсон заметил не только раздражение, но и интерес.

– Не всем людям нравится общаться круглыми сутками напролёт. Конечно, есть такие, которых не оторвёшь от телефона и не встретишь дома дольше, чем на короткий сон, но есть и те, которые любят побыть в одиночестве. Любят делать свою работу, чтобы им никто не мешал праздными разговорами, а дома любят залипнуть во что-то одно.  
– Но я ведь общаюсь с пострадавшими, да и в участке…  
– Это не значит, что такие люди не общаются совсем, Коннор. Кроме того, на работе ты вынужден общаться, да и на месте преступления это не вызовет дискомфорта – тут ещё сказывается то, что люди тебя, как полицейского, слегка побаиваются. Интроверты – погугли это понятие – принимают общение дозированно, как лекарство. Переборщат – и им может быть плохо. Экстраверты же этим дышат, как воздухом, но и это не значит, что они не могут наслаждаться временем наедине с собой. Просто одним больше нравится одно, другим – другое.  
– То есть, я интроверт, Хэнк?  
– Вообще, возможно, это единичный случай. Хотя, я и раньше не видел, чтобы ты быстро заводил друзей. Ты общался лишь со мной, а со всеми остальными – по необходимости. Так что, думаю, да. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
– Но я чувствую себя так, словно… – Коннор опустил глаза и покачал головой. – У Аси всё получалось. Я как будто слабее неё в этом плане.  
– Нет, нет-нет-нет. Ты не слабее. Ты просто любишь другое. Блин, это то же самое, как если бы Ася любила мелодраму, а ты – фантастику. Просто разные жанры, но никто из вас не слабее и не сильнее.

Коннор немного помолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Да уж, тяжело ему, наверное, открывать в себе такие тонкости.

– И ещё, пока не забыл, – Хэнк поставил пустую банку на столик. – Не принимай это за шаблон. Прислушивайся к своим ощущениям. Если сегодня тебе хочется поехать на шумную вечеринку – поезжай. Если ты туда приехал, а через полчаса уже всё бесит – уезжай. Действуй, как обычно. Не думай, что ты теперь должен красить волосы в розовый и слушать MCR.

Коннор вопросительно посмотрел на Хэнка, но тот лишь махнул рукой, мол, не бери в голову.

– Говорю, ты не изменился никак от того, что увидел в себе признаки интроверта. Расслабься, живи дальше. А то знаю я тебя, сейчас примешь это, как очередную «красную стену» и будешь страдать.

Коннор слегка улыбнулся, и Андерсон заулыбался в ответ. Так-то лучше.

– Отлично. Завтра можем сходить в библиотеку. Или, я не знаю, я схожу, а ты посидишь дома. Как тебе такое?  
– Да, – Коннор слегка смутился и улыбнулся шире. – Звучит хорошо, но я бы хотел позалипать на видео вместе с вами. Посмотрим чей-нибудь стэнд-ап?  
– Тогда зачем тянуть до завтра? Тащи плед, чего-нибудь вкусного и выгрузи всё на большой экран. Но прежде, если ты не против, я всё же дойду до фаянсового друга, – Хэнк весело хмыкнул и, поднявшись с дивана, пошаркал в сторону туалета.

Коннор тоже поднялся, чтобы принести всё необходимое. Когда он вернулся, Хэнк уже был на диване. Он накрыл их обоих пледом, взял предложенный Коннором попкорн, пока андроид включал передачу на большом экране. Затем у них на коленях улёгся Сумо, и Коннор впервые за вечер расслабился и почувствовал удовольствие.

Быть интровертом – не так уж и плохо, если подумать.


End file.
